1. Field
Embodiment of the invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack with improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Power supply devices used in notebook computers and the like are formed by battery packs that include a plurality of battery cells connected in series and/or parallel to obtain a desired voltage and a desired capacity. The connection of the plurality of battery cells in series and/or parallel is typically achieved by welding the respective battery cells using connection tabs. A protective circuit module (“PCM”) such as a charge/discharge control circuit or a protective circuit may be mounted on the battery cells. The PCM and the battery cells may be electrically connected using terminal tabs.